Relationship Rivalry
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: Nami and Robin arrive back from shopping to find the men in a heated debate...about them. Will the women be able to settle the argument; which side will win? Just a drabble about Zorobin, Sannami, and nakama.


"Man, I can't believe the haul we got from this place!", exclaimed the navigator.

"Your bargaining skills are quite impressive indeed, although I do feel a bit sorry for that poor store clerk."

"Oh please, we're pirates Robin. They're lucky we didn't bring the guys with us and loot the entire island; at least I paid a fair price."

"Eighty-three percent discount is a fair price.", asked Robin with a chuckle.

"As long as it's in my favor.", replied Nami, giving her companion a wink. The two lady pirates were soon approaching the floating vessel they called home, angry shouts meeting their ears the closer they got.

"I wonder what those morons are arguing about this time.", sighed Nami, picking out her partner and the swordsman's voices above the rest.

"We'll know soon enough." The pair climbed on board, dropping their bags on deck as they headed towards the men's quarters where the dispute seemed to be happening. As the they navigated through the Sunny bits and pieces of their nakamas argument could be pick up.

"etter coup-"

"busive wi-"

" bin's pessimis-"

"Zoro's more man-"

"...together longer."

"Zorobin!"

"Sannami!"

Becoming both angrier and more curious at the boys' broken bits of conversation, the navigator threw open the door as soon as they were close enough. "What the hell is going on!"

"Oh Nami-Swan, tell these ignorant brutes that our love burns brighter than any other!", yelled the cook as he fell at the redhead's feet.

"Wha-"

"Robin tells these losers we're a a way better couple than those two.", said Zoro.

"Pardon?"

"We've been trying to figure out whose the better couple, you and Zoro, or Nami and Sanji.", supplied Usopp.

"You what?", asked Nami.

"Right now the vote is split with Chopper and Franky on Team Zorobin and Brook and I for Sannami.", added the sniper. "See we even made these cool t-shirts!" The men took this as a signal to show off the matching shirts each side wore. Usopp and Brook's were light blue with a burning tangerine on the front. The words 'Burning Passion' and 'Sannami' were scrawled around the image in yellow lettering. Franky and Chopper's were a dark green, purple letters spelled out 'Killer Love' and 'Zorobin' and the center displayed a katana sticking out of a book like the legendary Excaliber in its stone.

"Oh my.", said the historian.

"Now that you ladies are here we can settle this, tell us who's the better boyfriend.", said the shipwright.

"Yes, Zoro and Sanji couldn't be objective about it, so that's the only category we didn't have data for.", chimed in Brook.

"Categories?",said Nami, her anger slowly rising with every word.

"Yeah, you see me and Brook said that you and Sanji are a better couple because you've known each other longer, Sanji has wanted to date you since you first met, and you guys are closer in age so you have more chemistry.", continued Usopp.

"You left out how abusive Nami-sis is and how much of a pervert Sanji-bro is. That can't be a stable combination."

"Shut it you crappy metal man, Nami-swan's and my love can never be extinguished!", shouted Sanji as he hugged the navigator around her waist from the ground.

"Sanji-kun stand up."

"I'm not saying it can be, but Zoro-bro has a much better relationship. Him and Robin are much more compatible personality-wise, they've had to work through stuff before getting together so their love is stronger, and Robin doesn't have to worry about Zoro cheating on her because he's so loyal."

"And Zoro didn't like any girls before Robin.", added Chopper.

"Exactly, and let face it Robin is way out of his league to begin with, so he has no reason to cheat."

"Are you still trying to help me?", huffed Zoro.

"Yeah, but Zoro's constantly overreacting to stuff like when guys hit on Robin, and Robin's always pessimistic about everything. They're both way too dark on their own, let alone together.", argued Usopp.

"You guys spent all day arguing about our relationships?", asked Nami.

"Uh huh.", answered the men hesitantly.

"Alright I'm gonna say this once, my dating Sanji doesn't involve anyone besides us, and if I hear any one of you idiots fighting about this again so help me I'll date Robin."

"Same goes for Zoro and I.", added Robin with a glare.

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied the single men.

"Hehe."

"What is it Moss Head?", asked the cook.

"I like how realistic Robin is, and I think her dark sense or humor is cute.", said the swordsman with a smirk. Catching on, the historian came over, taking a seat on the man's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I appreciate how protective Zoro is, even if he overdoes it occasionally.", said Robin sweetly, letting Zoro steal a quick kiss.

"I trust Sanji to be faithful, he would never do anything to hurt me like cheat. Plus, I kinda like his chivalry.", chimed in Nami as she leaned back against the blonde's chest.

"Nami's strong will and determination is one of the things I love most about her.", added Sanji as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, completely serious for once.

"That was beautiful! I'm not crying dang it, don't look at me!", sobbed Franky.

"You guys are the best, so awesome, just awesome!", added the tiny doctor as he hugged the skeleton.

"My heart is breaking at how touching the four of you are, even though I don't have one."

"I guess both couples are kinda perfect together.", agreed the sniper.

The pirates continued to enjoy the new found peace. Both pairs held each other, oblivious to their friends crying about their true love, too caught up in their loved one.

"Alright, Robin and I are gonna go to the Crow's Nest.", said Zoro as he effortlessly lifted his girlfriend into his arms.

"Yeah, I'm gonna help Sanji with stuff in the kitchen.", said Nami, pulling the chef behind her and following the other couple out.

"I guess it was kinda stupid to fight about who has the better relationship.", said Usopp.

"Yep, as long as they're all happy, that's all that matters.", agreed the doctor.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, right Luffy-san?", asked Brook. No response. "Luffy-san?"

"I don't think he's here Bones."

"I don't remember him being here at all after Nami and Robin left to shop?"

The four froze at the sudden realization.

"Come on, Luffy wouldn't get into trouble on the island we just docked at right?", asked the sharpshooter nervously.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"BRING IT ON YOU STUPID JERKS!" Canon fire and shouting could be heard outside as the Straw Hat Captain's voice rang out. "I"LL BEAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"

"Uh oh.", agreed the quartet, readying for the impeding fight their captain had brought.

**Author's Note:** Just a funny scenario that had been bouncing around my head for awhile, and an excuse to try my hand at Sannami. Hope you guys like this one-shot, especially **Sketcher1994, **who I know ships both couples.


End file.
